


Gideon's Sacrifice

by SWAG_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAG_77/pseuds/SWAG_77
Summary: Since the loss of Rey, Kylo Ren’s pursuit of these new enemies has been relentless. Planets of no consequence, like Serpindal and Belkadan have gone completely dark from technology - there were no electronic subspace transmissions.  Later his Knights of Ren discovered the planets were destroyed by space anomalies, such as the moon crashing into Serpindal, and an overgrowth of insects on Belkadan. His daughter has been left in the care of his mother, Leia. However, in this last visit, New Republic Forces have chosen to arrest him and try him for his crimes against the galaxy from the last war. The war the First Order lost to the Resistance. He was tried by grand jury of the New Republic and convicted of various crimes. His sentence was to be placed in Carbonite stasis by a new protocol that would cause him to be devoid of the Force.  Leia refuses to let Kylo Ren surrender to them. Kylo Ren has other plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceallaigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/gifts).



 

 

Aboard Gideon Orbital Station on a high wind, acidic gas planet, Fosse, stands Leia Organa with her son, Kylo Ren, the First Order leader of the Knights of Ren defeated in the last war, and Luke Skywalker, the brother of Leia and uncle to Kylo Ren. They stand next to an airlock as grey soot from the upper ionosphere from the planet flies past the windows. In an anteroom next door is a little girl that plays with toys Leia brought for her. It is Kylo Ren’s daughter, Leia’s granddaughter and Luke’s grandniece. Her mother was Rey, who died in a previous battle with the First Order, the same battle that killed General Armitage Hux and Captain Phasma. All of them were ambushed by an unforeseen organic power devoid of the Force.

 

“BEN!” Leia Organa calls to him. “I just got you back. I can take you anywhere in the galaxy to save you. You do not have to do this.”

Kylo Ren smiles as he lights a cigarro. “I am still a dark sider, Mom.” His feeling is that the lazy lawmakers of the New Republic will exist regardless of an opposing force against its wild aspirations. “I’ll have my angel, Rey, with me.”

“What do you mean?” asks Luke Skywalker. “Rey died several years ago. Has her Force ghost appeared to you?”

“No, Uncle Luke…err…I meant the practices we use to do together, all those years ago.” Kylo Ren flubs the wording, not intentionally telling a lie, even though it is.

Luke and Leia look at one another. A long moment of silence passes between them until Leia speaks. “And what of your daughter, Ben? You can still live in Carbonite stasis and be without the Force.”

“There’s no such thing, Mom.” Kylo Ren looks at Luke, who confirms it.

“These creatures, though? These Vong. People say they can remove the Force.” Leia pleads.

“Lies, Leia.” Luke intervenes.

“And that is not how I want my Force sensitive daughter to be raised. I prefer her to be with her mother, but…” Kylo Ren’s voice breaks a little. “I just want to be free of this pain.”

“YOU ARE IN DENIAL STILL!” Leia retorts. “That’s your daughter out there, only seven years old, and you need to explain to her what will happen to you, Ben, right now!”

Kylo Ren places his hand on his mother’s shoulder and smiles. “I love you, Mom. And you reside in anger. I know a lot about anger, but I have come to accept what lies ahead of me as my fate.”

“Ben, if you just let me handle this for you, I can get you out of any sentencing.” Luke attempts to help his sister, Leia, distraught and tearful when she considers losing her son.

“No, Uncle. I did those genocidal crimes, just as they described. Armitage is dead along with Phasma. Snoke has evaporated. Now, there is a new threat that all Force users must fight. I have felt it and I have foreseen it.” Kylo Ren looks at the flying soot debris off into the distance and then turns to watch his daughter toy with an old model X-wing fighter. It warms his heart to see her excitement over the stories told to her by several people. His hopes were that her inspiration would be Rey, her mother. His hopes were that she would remember her parents.

“It’s no use. No sooner than I reclaim you into my life, you leave. Why does it always seem to be that way?” Leia watery eyes fill watching her adult son, Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, stare at his daughter.

His easy grin causes his gloved hand to warm his mother’s face. “Bye, bye life. Bye, bye happiness. Hello loneliness. I think I’m going to die.”

Leia collapses into tears covered by her hands. Luke reaches to her shoulders to lift her up as she realizes that her son is gone, just as was told to her husband, Han Solo,  in a holofeed she saw from Starkiller Base. Another person she loves, gone. Everyone, except her brother and her granddaughter, is gone.

“I thought life without the Force was bantha fodder. Uncle Luke, you told me to stop taking the quick and easy route because it was the fastest way to the dark side, but I did and fell to the dark side. And now, I have spent most of my life trying to undo what I have done, and the minute I find the love of my life, and she is snuffed out from me by a criminal my father owed a long time ago. No. I am not doing this anymore.” He grips his chest, as it hurts when he speaks of Rey. “I welcome death. Bye, bye my life, goodbye.” Kylo Ren stands firm as his daughter looks up to him with a smile and waves with glee. He waves back and mouths. “I love you, always.”

He turns to Luke and his mother and Force pushes them into another anteroom as he presses the large red button that opens the airlock doors. A gush of wind of acidic gases that choke his breath and burn his lungs flies into the area. Within moments, his clothing, boots, and hair dissolve in the soot gray windstorm of clouds as lightning emits from his body. He stares at his screaming daughter as she cries his name, “Daddy!” He smiles and closes his eyes, telling her to be a good girl and remain calm. Then, in a flash beam of light, his body disappears in the wind, dissolving far away.

 

*******

 

Kylo Ren comes upon a walkway precipice as an angel blocks his way. It is night, but the moon is bright. On his left atop a cliff is a large beach house. The location reminds him of Ahch-To, where they found his Uncle Luke in self-exile. But Ahch-To is cold in climate. This place is tropical warm with the bright moonlight. The woman in a long white evening gown glistens and her wings are celestial stars that light the backdrop of the night sky. Her hair is in one bun with ringlets that drape around her neck. Her face, he knows her face as he grins, giving farewell to his life for the face of Rey. Her dimples flex as her eyes meet his, and his heart skips a beat, filling with joy. He is with her, again, forever…

**Author's Note:**

> The Request:
> 
> Any Rating  
> Summary  
> Prompt 1: After the war, a convicted and repentant Kylo Ren/Ben Solo receives the verdict of either imprisonment, exile or complete removal of Force abilities (author's choice.)
> 
> Prompt 2: He thinks he deserved to be executed and wants to be "free from this pain," interpretation up to author.
> 
> Prompt 3: Rey finally sees the extent of his scars.
> 
> Bring on the angst!
> 
> The basis of my story is from the 1978 movie, “All That Jazz” final scene. Back in that day, they could not protect anyone from heart attacks and didn’t believe smoking cigarettes causes problems: [Youtube here](https://youtu.be/4vkqLhTwhfc)


End file.
